


gauze

by emoviolent



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Consensual Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Darkfic, M/M, Snuff, at first anyway, criminal!patrick, dark web au, is that a thing? it should be, suicidal!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/pseuds/emoviolent
Summary: The tenderness of Patrick’s touch is clouded by the crushing reality: he’s going to die.





	gauze

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a drabble/ficlet taking place in an alternate universe where pete consents to making a snuff film. no happy endings here.

“I can’t stop what you began.” How can such bitter words fall from the lips of someone so seraphic? Patrick wryly smiles down at Pete and caresses his hair. If not for the splatters of blood on his shirt and face, this would have been comforting. 

The tenderness of Patrick’s touch is clouded by the crushing reality: he’s going to die. 

Any moment now, death could claim him. How long has it been? Minutes, hours? Pete can’t remember. The red dot of the camera flickers. On the edge of the square of light, Pete can see the figures of people watching. 

He doesn’t want to die like this. 

Keeping his eyes open is becoming more of a challenge. “Why is it so bright?” Pete croaks. Blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth and he coughs. “Turn it off. Please.” 

Patrick shakes his head and pats Pete’s cheek lovingly. “Shh. Close your eyes. You can rest now.” Despite his soothing voice, Pete understands what Patrick is trying to communicate. _Give up already. Just fucking die._

Pete whines and wrenches his eyes shut, chest rising with a rasping gasp. “Patrick, it hurts so bad. Make it stop. Make it stop!” 

“Stumph, finish him off,” a voice demands. 

Pete’s stomach hurts. He spits up more blood as he tries to plead, cry, ask for anything. His hands tremble as he grabs a handful of Patrick’s tawny hair. “P-Patrick…”

“Don’t speak,” Patrick instructs. Tears drip down his cheeks and fall onto Pete’s face. “Let go. Just let go. I’m sorry.” The grip Pete has on his hair loosens as he’s laid against the ground. 

He doesn’t want to die like this. 

“I don’t want this anymore.” 

Cool metal is pressed into Pete’s temple and the safety is popped. Patrick leans down and whispers, “I’m so sorry. I can’t stop what you began.” He tenderly presses his lips to Pete’s. The gun goes off and everything is dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know either, really.


End file.
